Don t say it out loud
by Anniegirl27
Summary: Bella and Mike ask the Ouija board about their future and the answers makes them confused.Would they really find love this year? And who the hell were the Cullens? Bella/Jacob love Bella/Mike friendship somewhat AU


Summary: Bella and Mike ask the Ouija board about their future and the answers makes them confused. Will they really fall in love this year and who the hell are the Cullens? B/Jacob (love) B/Mike (friendship)somewhat AU

**Disclaimer: I don´t own, but these characters kept nagging me to make a story were they were a bit more kick ass.**

**Banner at: http:/iloapp(dot)hunn(dot)se/data/_gallery/public/11/1301146587_resized(dot)jpg _Or at my profile page _**

_Preface_

_I watched the waves crash against the cliff wall far beneath me. The wind was blowing in my face cold damp air hitting me like needles. I hesitated but only for a second I could hear them closing in not even bothering to move silently. I couldn't see him but I knew he was down there under the crashing waves I had seen him jump. I took one step and then another, the ground was gone I was moving through the air picking up speed as gravity pulled me down, down to the waiting water. I knew that I might die, I knew that it was even likely but if this was the way it had to happen at least I would go down trying to save someone I loved. I broke the surface; it felt like hitting a wall and then move on through it, the cold ocean swallowed me whole. _

Chapter one "Time to grow up"

"_The deepest definition of youth is life as yet untouched by tragedy."_** Alfred North Whitehead **

Small rays of light cheeped through the window and landed on the floorboards of my bedroom. I watched them with interest and stretched out my foot from the shadows to bathe in the warm light. Sunny weather in Forks was so uncommon that you cherished every moment that it offered. I was born and raised in this rainy part of the US in this small town were nothing interesting ever happened. Maybe that's why I had started to chase the after excitement like a starving man after a piece of bread.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked from his stretched out position on my bed, his blond hair in perfect order as always his blue eyes watching me and a smile playing on his lips. Mike my best friend and constant brother in arms on the quest to uncover the unknown.

"Just exposing my foot to some needed sunlight I think it suffers from vitamin D insufficiency," I answered giving him a serious look.

" Yes it looks a bit pale maybe you should visit you mom in Arizona, or better yet maybe we should go visit her together I have heard of this hunted house there we could check it out."

"Mike we promised that we were going to stop with all that stuff this year. Remember New Year's Eve? We made it our resolution to grow up and stop chasing ghosts or aliens or anything else unhuman. We were just going to concentrate on school and nothing else, I mean we are turning eighteen this year it's time we grew up," I sighed and threw myself on the bed beside him.

Mike and I had since the age of twelve had an unhealthy interest in the occult. That had been the year I had given him an Ouija board for his birthday and ever since we had been investigating everything from ghosts to old legends to aliens. We had read every book on the subject and visited very place in Washington that had rumor about its paranormal activity or alien siting or was just plain spooky. To be honest we hadn't really found anything besides scaring the shit out of each other and claiming that we had sensed something. The scariest that had ever happened to us were when we had gone camping and heard some wolf´s cry. Mike had been convinced that they were werewolves and had managed to scare me with his talk so that we had to run home in the middle of the night. The woods had been pitch dark and when we finally made it home I had been crying hysterically. But then again we had watched the Blair witch project the day before maybe not the best warm up to a camping trip. After that night both I and Mike had sworn not to go camping ever again, a promise we were still keeping.

"Yes I know Bella; I just hope that we don't die from boredom. You know nothing ever happens in Forks. I just hope that we don´t end up like Jessica talking about what we are going to wear this weekend for hours," Mike said and playfully punched my arm.

"If I start doing that will you please promise to kill me?" I said and punched him back.

"Will do, but what if I have gone off the deep end as well? I am kind of thinking about what to wear tomorrow when school starts. What should the new and improved Mike wear?"

"O no it has already started, you will start to hang out with Jess all the time and I will have to start to hang out with Tyler or something," I said and put my hand over my heart pretending to be heartbroken.

"Well I had no idea that you had a thing for Tyler I can put in a good word for you if you want," Mike said holding down a laugh.

"Don't push it Newton."

Mike just laughed and got off my bed heading to my closet and searching through it in the quest for something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

" Well if we are going to let the spirits rest this year we have to give them a proper goodbye," Mike said holding up the Ouija board and smiling one of his sweetest smiles.

"Okay but this will be the last time Mike," I said but I couldn't hold down a smile.

***B***

The planchette was moving in different directions all over the board. I raised my eyebrows at Mike who was obviously moving it because I sure wasn't. He just gave me questioning look and then turned his eyes back to the moving planchette. It had slowed down and was moving in the direction of the word yes. It finally stopped right on target.

"So Bella will fall in love this year," Mike chuckled to himself.

"My turn to ask a question" I said giving Mike an annoyed look.

"Will anything remotely scary or supernatural happen this year?" I asked tying to wipe away the sarcasm from it. Well I could at least ask so that we could avoid it if it for once would stubble on us. Like that would happen?

The planchette moved quickly to yes so quick that I and Mike had hardly touched it. I felt chills run down my back. We had played this game many times before but this time was starting to feel a bit different.

"Did you move the planchette Bella? Tell me the truth because I swear that I didn't," Mike watched me and I could see anything but sincerity in his eyes.

"No I swear," I almost whispered.

Mike and I just sat and watched the board in silence for a while before he asked.

"What will happen?"

I watched Mike with a frown we usually just asked yes and no gestations and the times when we had asked something else the planchette just moved over random letters. I could feel it starting to move but I was for some reason reluctant to watch it.

" C," Mike said and I returned my gaze to the board watching the planchette move from C to U to L swirl around for a while and returning to L moving to E and finally stopping at N.

"Cullen? What the hell does that mean?" I said and shook my head.

"I have no idea, is it a name?" Mike asked.

"Well I don´t know anybody by that name anyway," I said and was starting to think that the planchette had just moved over random letter that just happened to from that word.

"We can´t stop asking now when the spirits seem to be in the mood to answer, it´s your turn Bella."

"Fine okay, will Mike fall in love this year? And while you are at it spirits if the answer is yes give us the first letter of the person's name," I laughed when I saw Mike´s displeased look.

The planchette moved quickly to yes stopped a couple of seconds and then started to move around the board finally coming to a stop at J.

"O no Mike you and Jessica will actually start to hang out this year," I said with a laugh.

"That will never happen, and besides there are allot of names starting with a J. Now it's my turn, are Bella ever going to stop being such a bitch?"

I punched Mike and removed the planchette from the board.

"I think it's time to let the spirits rest," I said got up and started to put the board away.

***B***

The alarm clock went off disturbing my beauty sleep way too early. I turned it off and dragged myself out of the warm comfort of my bed. I hated Monday mornings and especially after a holyday break, I couldn't believe I was starting my last semester at Forks High, after the summer I would go off to college and leave this hell forsaken small town behind. I went in to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth while combing my hair, multitasking was my specialty in the morning, gave me time to sleep another five minutes. After deciding that I looked at least okay I went back to my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a green sweater. I eyed my watch I had actually time to eat breakfast today, I headed down the stairs and found my dad sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi dad, "I said and opened the fridge trying to find something to eat. Dad was hardly the type who prepared breakfast for his daughter he stuck with making coffee at best.

Dad just nodded his head at me; he was not a man of many words. I made a sandwich and sat down at the table facing him.

"So what are you up to today? I asked.

"I am not wearing this uniform for fun you know, I´m working…" dad said and pointed at his police uniform. ".. .and after work I´m heading down to La Push to visit Billy, you should come with me you haven't been down there for years you know."

"Yes I know," I said and looked out the window.

La Push was an Indian reserve by the coast and Billy and dad were fishing buddies. When I was younger I used to go with dad down there and play with Billy's daughters Rachel and Rebecca and I remembered that their little brother always wanted to play with us too but we always said that no boys were allowed, that didn't stop him from following us where ever we went though.

"You know Rachel and Rebecca are at college now but Jacob still lives there and he asked about you the last time I was over there," dad said.

"Jacob, that's their little brother right? How old is he now, twelve?" I asked trying to think back to my last visit to La Push it must have been at least five years ago.

"No silly he just turned sixteen he is only two years younger than you missy," dad said and got up from his chair.

"O really? Well I can´t come today Mike and I have plans but maybe some other time dad," I got up from my chair as well and started to put on a jacket.

"Well I am going this weekend as well, please come Bella you used to love it over there," dad said.

"Okay I will come," I sighed and rolled my eyes at dad but couldn't help but to smile at him as he was mimicking my face expression. And I had loved it over there the nature was fantastic, wild ocean deep forests and friendly people.

***B***

The cafeteria was buzzing with activity Mike and I was sitting at our usual table with our usual crowd, Jessica sitting on my left the sound of her shrill voice constantly hitting my ear I had tuned out on what she was talking about minutes ago. Tyler and Angela facing me, Angela surveying the room taking in everyone from behind her glasses. Mike to my right talking to Eric about some new videogame. After everyone had gotten updated on the activities during the break the conversation was back to its usual topics, everything just as it always had been. Going to Forks High was as exciting as always, that being not exciting at all. Suddenly the mood in the room seemed to shift I heard the door at the end of the cafeteria open. The conversations appeared to become more muffled. Eyes moving in one unison direction, someone swallowing hard others forgetting that they were about to take a bite of their food the fork hanging in midair. I turned around slowly my eyes falling on the other end of the room. The door swung from just being pushed and then released. There were three of them, the first two walked together holding hands, the third one a few steps behind small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. I inhaled sharply I was not the only one. Bronze hair, eyes I couldn't define their color, tall, lean, pale skin, breathtaking. The first two moved in sync, brunette, blond, female, male, short, tall, pale and beautiful.

"Who are they?" I heard Mike whisper addressed to know one in particular.

" I know at least I think it´s them, the Cullens, dad has a new colleague at the hospital who apparently have a bunch of foster kids three of them are going to attend their last semester of high school here in Forks. The first two seem to be together right? Is that even legal?" Jessica inhaled and didn´t even try to hide that she was staring at them.

But then again she was not alone everyone in the room was observing them even if some at least tried to do it from the corner of their eye. There was just something with the three of them and it was not just that they were new here, that being something rare in itself, no it was something else. One part of me wanted to pick up my bag from the floor and get the hell away from here the other part couldn't tear my eyes away from them there was something hypnotizing about them. They sat them self's down at a table apparently oblivious to the surveillance they were under or maybe they just didn´t care because they showed no discomfort. Mike´s voice snapped me out of my trance and so did his words.

"What did you say that their name was?"

"The Cullens, at least that is what their foster or adoptive dad is named, Carslie Cullen," Jessica took a bite of her food still not aviating her eyes from the three of them.

I looked at Mike who was gazing back at me. I shook my head and felt the hair on my neck rise.

**Well that's the beginning, I know that some of you are longing for Jacob but he will appear in time just be patient, if you give me some sweet reviews he might turn up sooner, isn't that right Jacob? He nods and looks at you guys with puppy dog eyes. If you are really nice I might let you pet him for a while (lol) **

**Do you think that Mike and Bella will be able to stay away from the Cullens? **


End file.
